Moonlight
by NekoSasuke0011
Summary: A young cat named Moonkit, has a very speical power, will she use it for good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: A young female cat named Moonkit has a special power. But when she becomes an apprentice, an evil cat in the lands where no StarClan walks, he enters her dreams in order to form that power for evil. Will she learn to use them for good before it's too late?

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. But I wish I did.

Notes/Side notes: This is in the Power Of Three series. The first book: The Sight. And Whitewing is her mother. Ashfur is her father. I'm not sure if they really did mate, but in my story they do, so meh.

* * *

Moonkit sighed as Lionkit pounces on a leaf.

"Ha! Hollykit, I can capture a leaf better than you!" Lionkit yelled. He and Hollykit were having a contest to see who had the best skills to capture a leaf.

"Nuh-uh! You caught 'cause it was near the ground!" Daisy shushed them for being too loud. While Jaykit was sitting around listening for his mother.

"Hey Moonkit! Wanna play?" Lionkit yelled to her. "We need a referee!" Moonkit looked up at her mother, hoping she could play with him. Her mother nodded, and Moonkit bounded off into the other side where Lionkit and Hollykit were. Moonkit and Hollykit rubbed their muzzles together. They were best of friends.

"Hey Lionkit, are we gonna play yet?" Moonkit asked in her squeaky voice.

"OK, I'm first, Hollykit!"

"Darn, but you went first already!"

"Moonkit, why don't you decide who'll go first?" Daisy suggested.

"OK! I will decide who'll go first... Jaykit, do you want to play?"

"Ok."

"Then Jaykit will go first, then Hollykit, then Lionkit." She decided. Soon, her Father came along and licked Moonkit between the ears.

"Hi Moonkit!"

"Hi Ashfur." She said, looking up at her father.

"Not much until you guys become apprentices, right?"

"Yeah!" Lionkit boasted.

"Good luck, then." He padded over the camp, and into the warrior's den. To be honest, even though this place was comfortable, she couldn't wait to get out of here and sleep with the other apprentices.

***

After a day of playing, Moonkit was awfully tired. She snuggled into her mother's warm fur and drifted off to sleep.

Lush, green grass covered her. She was walking around, trying to see where she was. Her ears pricked up at the sound of rustling.

"C-come out and s-show yourself!" She said, trying to be strong.

"Don't worry, little one." A she-cat with tortoiseshell fur with a sweet scent said.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Spottedleaf. A medicine cat from StarClan. When I was alive I was a medicine cat for ThunderClan when Firestar first came here."

"W-what do you want from me?"

"I am here to warn you." Then, her soft voice dropped to a soft murmuring, so soft that Moonkit has to strain her ears to hear. "**A cat so white has a power that could be used to alter and destroy someone's destiny on a full moon.**"

"But... what does that mean?" But Spottedleaf was already fading.

"Beware of those who are not StarClan in your dreams, little one." She said, her voice fading away.

She woke with a startled movement, and was confused. 'Beware of those who are not StarClan?' She longed to ask Spottedleaf what she meant, but only her very faint sweet scent lingered around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. But I wish I did.

Notes/Side notes: This is in the Power Of Three series. The first book: The Sight.

Second Chap.

Boy not much action in this, this is probably just a filler. The action is probably next chapter.

* * *

Moonkit shivered. She looks up at the sky, and see dawn rising. She padded out of camp and saw that it was buzzing with cats already at this time. Thoughts lingered around her. Most of them were about the dream she had.

Shaking these thoughts away, she padded towards the Medicine Cat's den.

"Hello Moonkit." Leafpool said.

"Hi Leafpool."

"You're up early. What's bothering you?" She asked

"What? Me? Just a bad dream is all." Moonkit didn't like lying. Her pelt tingled with dishonesty.

"Alright, if you say so. Do you want some poppy seeds so you could rest?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks though Leafpool." She padded back to the nursery and saw that Jaykit was stirring.

"Moonkit...?" He asked groggily.

"Yea?"

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Um... I had a bad dream. That's all." She lied.

"Ok. Well, c'mon back in before you're in trouble."

"Right." She went into the nursery and sat down. She licked her paw and ran it over her ear. "Jaykit... how is it...being blind?" Jaykit stiffened.

"I-I'm sorry if you don't wa-"

"No, I'm sorry, I'll answer." He interrupted. "Well... I guess it's normal... I haven't really thought about that." He ponders this for a moment before continuing. "Like a lifestyle, really. It's how I was born."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels normal."

Whitewing woke up, and stood behind Moonkit, and greeted Jaykit. "Hello."

"Hi."

"Hi Whitewing" Moonkit said.

"Hi Moonkit." Just then Jaykit's ears pricked up.

"The dawn patrol is back, and it seems they have some important news." Jaykit predicted.

"Whitewing, could we go and check it out?" Moonkit asked her mother.

"No, Firestar will tell us when he wants to, there's no use in evesdropping."

"Yes Whitewing." Hollykit stirred and rubbed her eye with her paw.

"What's going on?"

"The dawn patrol's back."

"Oh, do they have any news?" Moonkit poked her head out of the nursery and saw that Brambleclaw, part of the dawn patrol, was talking to Firestar rapidly.

"I don't know, but by the looks of it, it seems important." Moonkit said. Moonkit padded out of the nursery and went to talk to Ashfur, he was also in the dawn patrol and she wanted to know what's up.

"Ashfur. Ashfur! Ashfur!!" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He turned around and saw Moonkit a couple of tail-lengths away. "What are you doing?" He scolded.

"I wanted to know what's wrong!~" She said. Just then Hollykit ran over to Moonkit.

"Me too, I want to know what's wrong too!~" She chirped.

"Ok, go back into the nursery and I'll tell you." Moonkit and Hollykit ran over to the nursery and stamped their feet when Ashfur got distracted.

"Lionkit, Lionkit, wake up!" Jaykit nugded him.

"Huh? Wha? Is there a ShadowClan attack?"

"No! Ashfur's gonna tell us what happened on the dawn patrol." Hollykit said.

"Hush now, I'm gonna tell you what happened." Ashfur said,

"OK!~"

"We found a fox trail, and we found a mother fox. We killed it, but it still had a milk scent. We think its' cubs are out there somewhere. Either the cubs are too small, or their big enough to take care of themselves. If their old enough, we have to drive them out of our territory. If it's too young it's going to starve without its' mother. So we have to kill them." Then Ashfur padded away because Brambleclaw called him to come over there.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Lionkit whispered, now fully awake.

"What?" Moonkit asked.

"We should hunt those cubs down, then Firestar would HAVE to make us apprentices!"

"Yeah, then we would be warriors before we know it!" Hollykit said, liking the idea.

"Jaykit, Moonkit, what do you think?" Lionkit asked.

"Ok, but I don't want to get into trouble." Moonkit said.

"Jaykit?"

"...Ok."

"Then it's settled. C'mon, I know a way to get out of here!"


End file.
